In Perpetuum
by Pokerwell
Summary: Os anos de ascenção e queda na visão de Narcissa Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

IN PERPETUUM

_ "A sabedoria é algo que quando nos bate à porta já não nos serve para nada."_

_Gabriel García Marquez_

* * *

PARTE I – SLYTHERIN

**PRÓLOGO**

_Narcisismo_

A vida traz a vingança que cada um merece, irônica e amargamente.

Eu vivi ao ponto de detestar um espelho.

Em outros tempos teria procurado minha imagem refletida num vidro, com adoração e arrogância; hoje, com mais de setenta anos nas veias, já não posso perceber a pele murchando e as rugas aparecendo sem me sucumbir a um gosto azedo na boca.

Uma dádiva pelos sacrifícios e um castigo pelos meus pecados, é isso o que penso sobre alcançar a velhice. Se fiz algo para merecer a vida durante tanto tempo assim, é o que procuro descobrir quando revivo minhas memórias. Seria mais fácil entender os motivos de ser um castigo, já que a vaidade foi o cúmplice dos meus reflexos em espelhos na juventude.

Em minha própria história não cheguei perto de ser uma heroína. Em minha própria história, sou Sonserina, esposa e mãe.

Quando as trevas dominam as pessoas que você ama numa escuridão eterna cheia de morbidez, perigo e incertezas a luta pela segurança delas não deve ter limites. Não houve nada que eu não tivesse feito por eles e o caminho para essa conclusão foi tempestuoso, trilhado por detalhes que podem até montar uma excêntrica e egoísta história de amor. Não posso dizer romântica. Isso nunca vai ser romântico.

Se não há ninguém para mostrar a parte humana do outro lado de uma guerra, sem nem um mínimo detalhe sobre beijos, camas e velhices, somos taxados como vilões até o fim de nossas vidas.

Muitas vezes quero dizer que a culpa foi da vida por nos dar uma reputação tão inexorável e irreversível. Mas no que posso culpar a vida, senão as rugas? Eu não culpo a vida sobre mais nada. Se há vida, há luz e há morte. E a morte, em algum momento, _deve _acontecer.

Mas enquanto ela ainda não se aproxima, culparei a eternidade e tudo o que um lorde das trevas fez para conquistá-la.

**N/A: Pela mesma motivação que tive ao escrever Draco/Astoria, vou escrever essa porque pouco se sabe sobre os primeiros anos da ascensão do Lorde das Trevas. O que dizem é que ela foi muito terrível. Ousarei e me desafiarei a definir esse "terrível" na visão da Narcissa. Espero que gostem =)**


	2. Educação

**PARTE I - SLYTHERIN**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Educação

_Meus pés apertavam a neve apressadamente. Naquela estrada hostil eu era mais um vulto tentando chegar a algum lugar. Meu rosto estava tampado por um capuz e, embora o ambiente tivesse um aspecto extremamente frio, eu estava transpirando e ofegando._

_Um barulho encheu o ar silencioso num estrepito maléfico, interrompendo minha caminhada. Diminui os passos cautelosamente. O vento gelado uivava pela atmosfera negra. Nada parecia seguro e eu não demonstraria medo. Mesmo assim não consegui olhar para trás e ter certeza de quem havia me seguido._

_A voz fina, sussurrante e estridente anunciou que minhas expectativas estavam corretas:_

_– Está sendo teimosa, Cissy._

_Meus olhos verdes estavam assustados, eu não me sentia na capacidade de mover a cabeça. Continuei olhando para a estrada a minha frente, mesmo sabendo que era minha irmã atrás de mim e que ela nunca me faria algum mal._

_Meus lábios eram trêmulos quando sussurrei numa voz fria e calada:_

_– Falei para não me seguir, Bella._

_– E eu falei para deixar de ser tonta. Não há nada que possa fazer para impedir o que quer impedir de acontecer. É irreversível._

_Os lábios de Bellatrix eram perfeitamente vermelhos. Um pequeno e malicioso sorriso de lado infestava seu rosto vorazmente mortal, quase de um jeito natural, como se ela não levasse nada a sério nunca, nem mesmo os temores de uma irmã. Os olhos eram grandes e hostis quando finalmente eu os encarei._

_– Eu não posso parar agora, também._

_– É, você foi longe. – Ela soltou um suspiro e se aproximou de mim. Não tanto. – Está sendo tão medrosa, Cissy. E, pior ainda, sente medo por outra pessoa. Esse é o sentimento mais covarde que-_

_Eu não queria ouvi-la. Já estava farta das pessoas julgarem minhas próprias emoções. Interrompi o discurso de minha irmã bruscamente, virando-me contra ela e apontando a varinha em sua direção._

_Na intenção de ameaçá-la, senti-me frustrada quando tudo o que Bella fez foi rir._

_– Você deve estar mesmo desesperada._

_– Eu estou cansada – cuspi a palavra. Amoleci um pouco, porque eu estava quase chorando. Não que eu estivesse pensando em machucar Bella, mas se ela continuasse no meu caminho... a essa altura, eu já não sabia do que eu era capaz de fazer. – De tudo. Quero acabar com isso. Agora._

_– Relaxa, Cissy. O Lorde das Trevas não vai matá-lo. Lucius tem uma certa preciosidade, que, sinceramente, eu não consigo entender. Seria o dinheiro? A postura influenciável? Lucius sabe manipular e nem precisa de magia. Olhe para você, quero dizer, tão desesperado por ele._

_– Lucius vai falhar. Você mesmo me contava, lembra? O que o Lorde das Trevas faz quando um Comensal da Morte falha em seus planos. Eu não posso deixá-lo fracassar. Eu sei que Lucius vai fracassar, ele não vai conseguir. Eu não posso deixá-lo morrer por isso._

_Bella nunca teve paciência com pessoas chorando a sua frente. Mas, quando era comigo, ela não conseguia suportar mesmo. Desarmou minha varinha, abandonou o sorriso de escárnio e retrucou seriamente:_

_– Eu entendo que ele é seu marido, mas você não deveria se preocupar com outra vida senão a sua própria. Não é tempo para ser altruísta, Narcissa._

_Eu me aproximei muito de Bellatrix, a ponto de ficar a centímetros de distância do rosto dela, perto de seu ouvido._

_– Não é pela vida de Lucius que temo – confessei e o vento estava mais alto que minha voz naquele momento. – Eu temo por _**ele**_._

_– Quem?_

_Eu não contara a ninguém até então._

_– Eu me recuso a ver Lucius falhar. Se falhar, ele me deixará sozinha. Nos deixará sozinhos. E eu me recuso a criar um bebê para que ele não conheça quem o pai dele é. Por pior que o pai dele seja._

_Bella olhou espantada, mesmo que minha gravidez fosse algo esperado._

_– Eu preciso impedir que o Lorde das Trevas dê a Lucius aquela tarefa. Ele vai falhar, tenho certeza._

_– Não irá conseguir impedir o Lorde de nada, Cissy. Você não é uma de nós. Nem se fosse... é impossível._

_Subitamente tive uma ideia. E alguma esperança._

_– Não é impossível para você. Ele confia cegamente em você, o Lorde das Trevas. Respeita você e..._

_Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu segurei seus braços._

_– Bella, por favor. Você é minha irmã. Eu sei que faria isso por mim... Se convencer o Lorde das Trevas a dar essa tarefa a outro Comensal. Eu tenho certeza de que pode haver uma chance..._

_– Se eu disser que farei o possível, vai parar de choramingar?_

_Sua resposta me fez sorrir._

_Bella soltou-se de mim._

_– Não posso mentir que fiquei com certa... raiva quando o Lorde escolheu Lucius para essa tal tarefa. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter sido designada. Mas não prometo nada, Narcissa. É difícil fazer Voldemort mudar de ideia._

_– Eu só quero ter certeza de que você irá tentar._

_– Volte para a Mansão._

_– Fará o que estou pedindo? – pressionei._

_– Você é minha irmã – foi sua única resposta. Naquela altura desesperada em que eu me encontrava, foi boa o bastante._

* * *

**15 ANOS ATRÁS...**

PRIMAVERA DE 1963

_"Nem mesmo uma família é capaz de se proteger se as promessas não são feitas com um Voto Perpétuo."_

Eu tinha oito anos quando ouvi meu pai dizer esta tal frase. Foi em uma daquelas raras vezes que ele mostrava as vozes no jantar na Casa dos Black. Não me lembro qual assunto o levou a dizer. Apenas sei que foi a primeira vez que ouvi sobre Voto Perpétuo.

Bellatrix, na época com quatorze anos no sangue puro e tendo terminado o terceiro na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ficou satisfeita por me contar quando perguntei o que era Voto Perpétuo, com minha inocência e plenitude de uma criança madura suficientemente para desejar entender. Bella se apoiara na mesa, pois estava em minha frente, e disse como se contasse uma história de terror aos sussurros e olhos arregalados:

– É como uma promessa. A diferença é que, se você quebrá-la, você morre.

E sorriu depois.

– Um dia eu mostro a você como se faz, Cissy.

– Ninguém irá mostrar a ninguém como se faz um Voto Perpétuo até atingir dezessete anos. As três – minha mãe, elegante até mesmo num jantar comum de primavera, apontou o garfo prateado para mim, para Bella e para Andromeda. – Nem mesmo _brincando_, Bellatrix.

– Bellatrix já tentou me obrigar a fazer um Voto Perpétuo – dedurou Andromeda espetando a faca na comida do prato. Ela tinha uma diferença menor de idade comigo, pouco menos de três anos mais velha. Já tinha seu uniforme de Hogwarts há um ano, mas, diferente de Bellatrix, não conversava muito sobre isso.

Bella deu um puxão no cabelo de Andromeda, o que fez minha outra irmã tentar socá-la.

– É verdade isso, Bellatrix? Por que tentou obrigar sua irmã a um Voto Perpétuo?

– Porque ela é estúpida. Eu queria saber se daria certo.

Mamãe ergueu uma sobrancelha, com a expressão que nunca conseguia ser exatamente brava para Bellatrix.

– Deu certo, ao menos?

Andromeda dedurou em um só fôlego:

– Bella beijou um garoto da sala dela e todo mundo de Hogwarts chama ela de vadia pelas costas.

Depois de provavelmente quebrar a promessa de nunca contar isso aos nossos pais, Andromeda fez uma pausa dramática. Ironicamente, começou apertar o peito e fingiu que estava morrendo. Ninguém riu.

– Não, não deu certo – ela, por outro lado, achou divertido.

Enquanto minhas duas irmãs mais velhas se estapeavam, eu olhei para meu pai calado e sério na ponta da mesa. Ele degustava de sua refeição calmamente, como se nada ao seu redor existisse. Agora eu entendia, depois de muito tempo, porque ele nunca se dava ao luxo de conversar com ninguém no jantar. Era provável que, para ele, não passássemos de três meninas bobas que só falavam de garotos e roupas e se socavam por nada.

– Um belo exemplo que vocês dão a sua irmã mais nova. Parem de brigar. – Em minhas lembranças, era tão absolutamente cômico ver minha mãe tentar se importar com alguma coisa. Ela não sabia levantar a voz. Se uma de nós a desobedecêssemos, ela não tentaria chamar atenção de novo. Esqueceria, ignoraria, deixaria como estava. Aos meus oito anos, eu apenas pensava que todas as famílias eram assim. Eu apenas pensava como isso era normal.

Esse jantar poderia passar batido em minhas memórias facilmente. Não havia nada de especial sendo celebrado ali. E não foi só apenas por aprender o que era Voto Perpétuo, mas também porque conheci, na mesma noite, tão perto e vivo, o poder de uma maldição imperdoável.

E, diferente de "Voto Perpétuo", nós escutávamos sobre as maldições dentro daquela casa muito constantemente.

Mas eu nunca realmente tinha visto uma sendo executada de perto. Não foi uma experiência só para mim, mas para Bellatrix e Andromeda também.

E se eu pudesse voltar a falar com minha viva irmã, agora, ela também se lembraria daquele jantar.

Sem nenhum esforço.

Quando Bellatrix se vingou ao dedurar:

– Para quem é aquela carta que está escrevendo escondida todas às vezes? Você só tem onze anos para namorar. É aquele garoto da Grifinória que fica seguindo você desde que entrou em Hogwarts?

Berrando, Andromeda retrucou:

– Ted não é meu namorado!

– Quem é Ted?

Elas continuaram berrando uma com a outra, sem perceberem que meu pai havia feito aquela pergunta, perigosamente baixo.

– Você é uma idiota – xingava Andromeda. Era como assistir a uma partida de Quadribol.

– E você tem bafo de gigante.

– Você é mais feia que o cruzamento de um hipogrifo com um centauro.

– Você ainda não tem peitos.

– Você é mais gorda que o professor Slughorn e a lula gigante, juntos.

No momento que Bellatrix pegou a faca em cima da mesa, meu pai berrou:

– Andromeda Black, quem é Ted?

Elas pararam imediatamente. O susto foi imenso. Papai nunca havia gritado com nenhuma de nós.

Ao notar o silêncio de Andromeda, meu pai se recompôs. Afrouxou o colarinho do sobretudo, como se tivesse perdido o fôlego. Ele era um homem muito bonito, mas o fato de _nunca_ sorrir dava o aspecto de um bruxo desconhecido e zangado. Antipático. Sem emoção. Às vezes nem mesmo minha mãe sabia ser capaz de encará-lo nos olhos.

– Você citou um nome que não me parece... puro, filha – a voz estava estranhamente suave demais.

– Eu não converso com ele, Bellatrix está inventando tudo. – Andromeda ficou nervosa. – Ele é só um garoto idiota da minha turma. Ele não é nada.

– Então... – o reflexo das chamas dos lampiões da parede ao redor da sala de jantar atingiu a faca reluzente que meu pai girava entre o dedo indicador e o dedão. – Você costuma escrever cartas para garotos idiotas e que não são nada a você.

– Bellatrix está inventando tudo! Eu nunca seria amiga dele. Eu estou escrevendo carta para _outro _garoto...

Ela era tão péssima mentirosa.

– Monstro – meu pai estalou os dedos e o elfo doméstico da família bambeou até a mesa. – Vasculhe o quarto de Andromeda e encontre uma carta que ela está escrevendo.

– Cygnus, o que está fazendo? – perguntou minha mãe no momento que Andromeda se remexeu em seu lugar, sem saber como agir, quando Monstro obedeceu às ordens de meu pai subindo as escadas para o nosso quarto.

– Diferente de você, Druella, tentando educar minhas filhas.

– Pai, ele não fez nada contra mim. – Agora que não tinha como esconder, Andromeda foi piorando, aos poucos sem saber, a situação. – Ele não é uma pessoa ruim. Sabe, ele sabe tantas coisas dos bruxos que às vezes nem mesmo parece que ele nasceu...

Ela não ousou terminar.

Monstro voltou com uma carta na mão. Entregou a meu pai. Ele a leu, enquanto ignorava as inúteis e ultrajantes palavras de minha irmã. Rasgou a carta em seguida.

Todos estavam calados na mesa.

Meu pai pigarreou.

– Filha – se referiu a Andromeda, que tentava fortemente não tremer de medo. – Tem a sorte dos tempos terem mudado. Se tivesse nascido na minha época, eu teria castigado você por cada letra que escreveu a esse menino. Mas não vou fazer isso.

Ela olhava para seu prato. Eu não entendia porque Andromeda poderia estar tremendo tanto. Meu pai não era cruel. Ele não faria nada contra ela.

Faria?

– Obrigada, pai, eu prometo que nunca vou falar com ele novamente.

A voz era automática. Dura. Rígida.

– Acho bom – sorriu papai. Em minha visão de oito anos, vê-lo sorrir me fez sentir mais aliviada, assim nada de ruim aconteceria. Mas eu não sabia que podiam existir vários tipos de sorrisos. – De fato, até considero esse um erro meu por... achar que você fosse parecida com Bella. Lembro quando ensinei a Bella o _erro _que é para uma família como a nossa... se envolver com uma família como a do seu... colega. Ela entendeu na hora, não é, Bella?

Bellatrix ia responder toda orgulhosa, mas meu pai não deixou, porque acrescentou rapidamente:

– Acho que com você, Andromeda, as coisas devem fixar melhor na cabeça.

– Sim, pai, eu aprendi a minha lição. Posso ir ao meu quarto? Perdi a fome.

– Pode vir à cozinha, primeiro? Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

– Cygnus – murmurou minha mãe, completamente alarmada. Que tipo de mãe deixaria sua filha ser machucada? De nada adiantaria. Meu pai estava determinado a fixar educação na cabeça de Andromeda.

Não importava _como_.

– Bella, leve sua irmã para o quarto. Ela não precisa ver isso – sussurrou mamãe ao meu lado, quando Andromeda se levantou e, parecendo uma estátua, andou com meu pai para a cozinha. Minha mãe segurou meus braços suavemente: – Cissy, minha querida, volte com Bella para o quarto.

Eu entendi que meu pai iria fazer algo ruim com Andromeda, então peguei a mão de Bella e nós saímos da mesa de jantar. Um pouco assustada, reparei que Bella não ia me levar para cima. Decidiu ficar escondida atrás da escada, de modo que era possível ver a imagem da cozinha.

Eu a imitei. Agachadas, assistimos a meu pai executar a maldição imperdoável pela primeira vez.

Não em Andromeda.

Em Monstro.

Isso atingiu meu estômago. Bella xingou baixinho, surpresa, pois também não esperava por isso. No máximo, algumas cintadas em Andromeda. Mas... torturar o nosso elfo doméstico? Tudo bem que ele era um bicho detestável, mas ver meu próprio pai fazer isso para castigar _Andromeda _me era... angustiante. Incompreensível.

Soava como um apito estridente de um bule de chaleira. Mesmo com os meus oito anos, eu sabia que meu pai estava torturando Monstro, para mostrar a filha dele que não se deve ter misericórdia a elfos e nem a trouxas. Andromeda gritava, incessantemente, para nosso pai parar, mas não foi fácil assim.

– Não desvie os olhos, Narcissa – mandou Bella do jeito que uma irmã mais velha é capaz de ordenar. Eu tentava com muito afinco não fechar meus olhos e ela notara meu esforço. – Papai está fazendo isso porque Andromeda cometeu um erro terrível. Mamãe é uma fraca por achar que você não tem idade para entender isso.

– Monstro não fez nada – murmurei.

– Mas olhe como Andromeda está ficando. Ela se preocupa com criaturas inferiores. Ela não devia.

Vi um certo tipo de audácia em Andromeda quando ela começou a bater em meu pai. _Pare, por favor! Pare! _Somente quando minha mãe gritou, ele se afastou com a varinha. Monstro estava tendo espasmos de dores, deitado no chão da cozinha.

Cygnus Black deixou a cozinha com essa ameaça:

– Se eu _souber _que andou falando com seu amiguinho sangue ruim, será _ele_ a estar se debatendo nesse chão. Fixou agora ou vamos precisar fazer um Voto Perpétuo?

– E-eu entendi, pai – soluçou Andromeda. – N-não precisa de nenhum v-voto.

Estava na cara que ela era diferente de todos nós.

Ela sofria pelos outros.

– Pare de chorar e vai pra cama.

Ela passou por mim e por Bella chorando tanto que eu quase quis consolá-la. Mas lembrei imediatamente de seu erro e a vontade se desfez.

É engraçado como um episódio pode marcar sua personalidade para sempre.

Desde criança, obrigaram-nos a entender e seguir esse desprezo pela raça inferior dos trouxas. Andromeda pagou pelo preço desde cedo por não entender isso. Foi assim que decidi que não iria pagar preço algum também.

Sem saber, eu assistira dentro de minha própria família – em minha própria infância – o indício de uma ascensão tomada por poder, preconceito e pureza... e só estava começando.

* * *

**N/A: Tudo começa com este episódio de 1963, Narcissa ainda criança e inocente das coisas. Seguiremos uma sequência cronológico nas lembranças dela a partir de então. Caminharemos 15 anos até chegarmos ao momento que lemos em itálico no começo. Reconheceremos mais personagens, especialmente Lucius, nos próximos capítulos. Cada um aparecerá em seu tempo. Agradeço muito os primeiros comentários, juro que já não esperava tanto só com o prólogo. Espero que a fic continue os interessando. Comentem!**


End file.
